Origins- A Raven Saga Side Story
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: All this is is a side story of how five certain people met each other, went into a nearby patch of forest, and changed history. I haven't watched the show since...I guess season 3? (Man, I loved the show when I was little...) Anyway, enjoy.
1. Prologue- The Crazed Scientist

Origins- A Raven Saga Side Story

Prologue: The Crazed Scientist

"...Yes...I have done it..." The man steps back from a lone table, eyeing his creation. "At long last...The Omnitrix...the watch of morphing..." The man picks up the device and looks at it. A leather band surrounds the device, engraved in runes. The watch itself is a bright green, inlaid with black and red stones. At first glance, it looks like a normal watch, but the Mage knows better. "This watch is infused with powerful magic...hopefully someone will need it more than I will..." Then, someone rushes the man from the shadows, knocking the device from his hands. "No!" The man gets up from the wooden floor and turns to face his long-time foe. "Conner." He snarls. The man nods. "Jason. Long time no see, eh? I see that you have finished that device of yours..." Conner strides over to the device, which was not harmed from the fall, and picks it up. It flares up in his hands. "...Yes...this is a true Animagus device...I wonder if I could use it..." Jason rushes towards Conner, waving his arms. "Conner! No, stop! You don't know what it could do! It's untested!" Conner merely stares at his one-time collage. "...I change my mind..." He moves towards an un-open window and holds the device outside. "No! Conner!" The man smiles an evil smile. "...Let's see who finds this, shall we?" He lets go of the device. Then Conner notices something else. "...You made extras? How many?" "...Four." Conner smiles, grabs those four, and throws them out the window. "...What have you done!?" "...I gave my race a chance...to thrive again..." The man seems wounded, but he is remembering the Past Heroes who have fought him...most of them on the Hero of Twilight, the one who shared the bond of Shape-Shifting... He turns back to Jason. "I must go. Can you tell me if someone finds those watches?" The battered man nods his head. Conner smiles and disappears.

Jason slowly walks over to the window, staring down at the forest beneath him. Something snaps in his brain, and those around the tower can hear this...mad laughter... "No Conner, I will tell you if five people found those watches, but only after I kill them and get their powers first!"

 **NOTE: Conner is the same man in the Raven Saga. If you read it, you'll know exactly who I'm talking about. For those of you who have played Zelda, you know who this guy is.**


	2. Chapter 1- The Thing in The Forest

Origins

Chapter 1- The Thing in the Forest

(Link's POV)

Hey. Look, I know that this is out of the way...but I wanted to tell someone about this...how I...we got our powers. Of course, this was elven years ago, so my memory is muddled, but the others will try to fill in what I don't remember. Okay, let's get started.

The Forester Estate (The Forest)

August 12th, 2012

"...My dad always said that there were ruins back here." "Well, I can't see any." "It's just because you're short." "Hey!" "It's true." "No it's not!" "Is too!" "Is not." I turn around and start yelling at my friends. "Can you please be quiet? We're not supposed to be out here this late at night." Lauren and Ben look up from the ground where they were fighting each other. "You're the one who woke us up and told us that dream you had." "It was a vision." The two get up and move away from each other. Draco walks up to me. "Did you find something?" He only points towards a huge structure in the distance.

The Tower Ruins

"...Whoa...that's big." "No shit, Sherlock." "You're not supposed to say that!" "Guys. Do you hear something?" Everyone gets quiet then. A whisper. "There. Something's glowing. At the base of the tower. See it?" "Yeah." All five us begin to move towards the tower, and when we reach the glowing objects, we stare down at them.

"...What are they?" Ben bends down and picks one up. "...It looks like some sort of watch. Are they supposed to glow like this?" "I don't think so..." One by one, the others, including me, pick up these watches. And then...we begin to feel something...then the thing latches onto my left wrist, and I'm blinded by a green glow of light...

 **I know Ben found the watch-thing in a meteor but I wanted to try something else. Next chapter is transformation time. Yay...**


	3. Chapter 2- Something Different

Origins

Chapter 2- Something Different

(Lauren's POV)

The watch thing latches onto my right wrist. And just before something happens to me, I see the same look on everyone's face: Fear.

 _...What...what time is it...my head really hurts..._ I'm staring up at the trees, which seem really far away. I have a feeling that I've been lying here for a while, and I start to get up. Except something's...off. I'm lower to the ground. My sense of smell is better. I can see better. And I'm not as cold. Then, I hear someone. _...Pain...hurts...why am I looking at a dog? There's no dogs around here...maybe my dad's out hunting. "...Link?" ...Hello? Link? Is that you? 'What even...' Lauren? Ben...What...did you mean by dog? ...Shit! What? I think you're the dog! And If I'm right, I'm this...horse...thing...Ben, you look like a reptilian thing...Draco...I have no idea what you are...Rambi...How am I not surprised at this? At what? You're a Rhino._ My eyes open and I sit up. "...You were right." All around me are animals. And I have a sinking feeling that I'm one of them. "...So now what do we do?" I look down at me right fore-leg. A device is settled on my wrist. The watch. "...We try to get back to normal."

I'm the first one to transform back. I discover that you have to hit the thing. "...Well...that worked..." I stare up at the now-darkening sky. Then I hear footsteps and turn around. "...You aren't feeling sick, are you?" I shake my head. "No? Why, are you?" "...Everyone else is..." Then Link pales. "...Great..." He turns around and runs off somewhere, leaving me to my thoughts. _...Will I get sick, too?_

Hogwarts

The Headmaster's Office

"...What?" Albus Dumbledore is sitting at his desk, staring up at several teachers and students. "We have several unregistered Animagui running loose somewhere." "...How many?" "Five. It appears that they may have found Jason's...experiment...I believe that he called it the Omnitrix..." Someone falls out of their chair. "..Sorry...but Jason created that thing? I heard Fudge wanted one himself...and if these kids have found it..." A tall ginger picks up his chair and goes to stand by the window. "Did Jason say that this...Omnitrix would have any side effects?" Albus nods. "Yes. Sickness, of course, but that's normal for a first-time transformation...but I do remember Jason telling Severus here that he created five of them..." The ginger spins around. "...That git made five of those things? Are you kidding me?" "No." The man runs his hands through his hair. "Okay, do you know where these kids are?" Before Albus can answer, the door opens, and another man steps into the room. "...Albus...my son has gone missing."

"...James...I strongly believe that your son and his four friends have found those devices Jason said were stolen from him..." The man's face pales. "...No...Jason said he hadn't tested them yet...if they found them..." James sways and nearly falls, but catches himself. "Did Jason say what happened to his experiment?" Albus stands now and looks only at James. "Conner attacked him and threw the watches out the window. He said something about wanting to revise his kind..." "...Revive his...of course...He's a shape-shifter as well..." James turns to Hagrid. "We HAVE to find them." "I know, James. And we will find them." "They'll have to be brought here, won't they?" "Yes." James then turns his attention to the ginger man, along with to others. "Ronald, Hermione, Harry? Get your things ready. We're going after my son and his friends."

The Forest

Near the Tower Ruins

(Lauren's POV)

Turns out I'm sick too. Really sick. I can't seem to wake up.

I can hear voices. "Is this one of them?" "...Yes...see that thing on her wrist?" "What's wrong with her? Is she ill?" I feel someone pick me up and my eyes open. I'm looking at an orange-haired man. "..She's so small..." Another man appears behind him, this one having green eyes and black hair. "...Yes..." Then their heads look away from me. "Hermione?" "Harry, Ron, I found the others." "And?" "They're all sick."

Next thing I know is I'm being carried. Where to, I have no idea. "I think she's waking up..." A man wearing a fur coat appears above me, the lower half of his rugged face covered by a black beard. "Hello. You're probably wondering who I am, and where you are, am I not correct?" I nod. The man smiles down at me. "I like you, kid. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, and you're at the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I look away from Hagrid, only to gaze upon a massive castle. "...That's a big castle." Suddenly, my view changes and I realize that I'm standing on my own. "I think you're well enough to walk, aren't you?" "...I think so." The castle looks huge. There's a huge lake that surrounds the castle and a forest. "You're here because the five of you found something that could be dangerous." I turn to Hagrid, slightly unnerved at how huge he is compared to me. "Do you mean this?" I hold up my right arm, and he nods. "Yes, the Omnitrix...was created by a man named Jason Animo, Dr. Animo, and...He is a bit out there, if you get what I mean. Anyhow, those devices you and your friend found are untested...or did they work?" "...They worked." Hagrid doesn't say anything else about the watches but tells me that I should come with him to the castle.


End file.
